


chance.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Kinda, Not Canon Compliant, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: If only you were given a chance. It was only a date after all, right?
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Reader, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	chance.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhhhhh old one reposted here :/

"KEN-CHAN!”  
Kaneki jumped at the familiar voice, almost spilling the cup of coffee he was serving to one of his customers. He quickly apologized to the man before he turned to you. 

His grey eyes met your bright [color] ones that he remembered vividly, there was an equally as bright smile sprawled across your features. You instantly lit up when he turned to you. There you stood in the door way of Anteiku, [Full Name], practically jumping up and down there. You looked the same as always. Your soft [color] hair was pulled out of your face, your skin was smooth and maybe even clearer than he remembered, but all in all, you were beautiful as ever. 

“A-ah, [Name]-chan, what are you doing here?” He asked walking up to you. 

You pouted before you threw your arms around his neck as soon as he was close enough, “Ken Kaneki, do you understand how worried I was? You haven’t been to class, you haven’t come to book club, and I haven’t been able to get a hold of you at all! No returned texts, no returned phone calls, are you ignoring me Kaneki?” He hated it when you called him by his last name. You held him at arms-length before you continued, “I asked Hide-chan if he knew anything and he told me about the accident, I saw it on the news of course, but I didn’t know that was you. And he told me you worked here, I just had to come see you since I was so worried!” You said hurriedly and wrapped your arms back around him.

He sighed before he placed his serving tray on the empty table beside you and wrapped his arms around you in return, “I’m sorry for not returning any of your calls or texts…” He apologized softly before letting go of you and turning to see Touka snickering and whispering ‘Ken-chan?’ to the manager. 

You crossed your arms over your chest and nodded to his words, “You should be sorry.” You teased with a soft smile, “But you really should have told me something.” You added seriously.

He smiled and picked up his serving tray before walking over to Touka behind the counter with the manager. You followed him of course and sat down at one of the seats at the bar area.

Awkwardly, Kaneki introduced you to the other two behind the counter, “[Name]-chan, this is Touka Kirishima,” she nodded at you, and you responded with a smile, “And the manager here, Yoshimura.” He reached over to shake your hand, which you did and told him that it was nice to meet him, “She’s a friend of mine from the University.”

You clasped your hands on the counter and nodded happily. 

There was a small hint of a smirk on Touka’s lips before she spoke, “So this is [Name]-chan,” she looked from Kenaki to you, her deep violet hair swishing slightly from the movement, “I’ve heard your name mentioned from Kaneki-kun a few times.” 

Your face brightened from the words, “You talk about me Ken-chan? I hope they’re good things.” You teased before looking back at the other female. 

Another customer walked into the cafe and took their seat near the door, the manager motioned for Kaneki to take their order. As soon as he started talking with the customer, Touka leaned over the counter to speak to you again, “He used to talk about you all the time when he first started working here,” she snickered lightly, “You should have heard him, it was quite entertaining actually. He talked of how pretty you were and even came to me asking how he would get a hold of you and respond to your emails and calls, it was sad.” 

You were blushing, noticeably, and when you turned to Kaneki who was looking like he wasn’t listening as he made the customer some coffee, but his face was just as red as yours was. Touka knew he was listening the while time. 

Instead of being all shy and bashful about it, you kept a smile on your face and waited for him to come back from serving the customer to confront him. 

You glanced at Touka before you turned to Kaneki when he went back around the counter, “Awe Ken-chan, you think I’m pretty? That’s so sweet! But that’s not going to make up for not returning any of my calls, however, I will take a different form of apology if you’re up for it.” 

There was a look of hesitancy on his face, not sure what you were going to suggest, but he was open for it, “All right…”

“I want you to go to the book store with me like we always used to!” You sang with bright eyes. 

Kaneki sighed, like he was afraid of what you were going to propose, but a nervous smile formed on his lips, “Ok, I’m off early tomorrow, how about then?” 

“Perfect!” You got up from the barstool and pulled his vest over the counter to peck his cheek, something you always used to do to him, “Call me when you’re off and I’ll meet you here.” He nodded blindly as you walked to the door before waving as you left the cafe. 

“I guess Ken-chan has a date.” Touka said with a smirk, making him blush again.

“Sh-Shut up!” He stuttered out before he sighed sadly, “I mean…I guess, but I don’t want anything to happen to her.” He mumbled looking up at Touka, “If I let her become involved with me, I know she’ll be targeted or hurt… or I might end up hurting her somehow… I’m scared.” 

Touka looked surprised by his words, but understood what he was saying and nodded, "Give her a chance, maybe she’s like Kimi and she’ll accept you. She obviously cares a lot about you by the looks of it.” He smiled, her words did put him a bit at ease. 

“She always was like that towards me and Hide, very caring and nurturing. I guess you’re right though. I’m scared, but I can try.”

\--

“Touka-chan, so I look ok? [Name] is supposed to be here any minute.” Kaneki said hurridly, he was figetting with the sweater he was wearing. Was he too casual? Was he too FORMAL? Was his hair alright? Did he put on to much cologne?

Touka sighed and looked over at the black-haired boy. He was looking out of the shop’s window nervously, waiting for you to walk in. Kaneki had already changed out of his Anteiku uniform into some clothes he brought with him which contained a simple brown sweater, and a pair of white-washed jeans. He was just being paranoid. 

“You look fine, I just think you like ’[Name]-chan’ more than you think.” She replied, skillfully hiding her smirk as he blushed at her words. 

“Well-well, even if I do, I’m a ghoul now, and what if something goes wrong on the way to the book store? Or what if she finds out?” Just then, you walked into the café with a bright smile on your face. 

“You’re paranoid ‘Ken-chan’.” Touka repeated and went back to making coffee. 

You bounced over to where Ken and Touka were standing and gave Kaneki a hug without thinking about it, “Ready to go?” You asked cheerfully, receiving only a nod from the boy, “Alright!” You grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the coffee shop, “See you later Kirishima-san!” You called to her just as you two walked out of the door. 

Even when you started walking in the direction of the book store, you didn’t let go of his hand, Kaneki mentally noted. Of course he didn’t mind. 

“How have you been [Name]-chan?” He asked finally looking at you instead of avoiding your gaze. 

You smiled at him, an innocent closed eye smile and spoke, “Really good since I’m with you now! I missed you Ken-chan.” You answered, squeezing his hand a little before looking forward again. 

Kaneki felt a pang of guilt stab through his heart. He wished he could tell you everything that has been going on in his life, but he knew if he did, he would be putting you in danger. And that was the last thing he wanted for you to be in. Maybe Touka was right, maybe he liked you more than he thought. 

“W-well…I’m here now, if that counts for anything.” He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Your sweet laugh escaped you as you nodded to his words, “I’m glad you’re back! And that means everything to me.” 

Kaneki smiled at you softly, falling for you even more with your sincere words. He had it bad.

After another five minutes of walking, you led him into your favorite used book store. It was the book store the two of you went to all the time before he disappeared off the face of the earth. 

The smell of old books met your nose, making a smile blossom on your face. Kaneki had the same smile on as you led him through the book shelves. The first time you let go of his hand was when you reached for a book and started skimming through the pages. Kaneki did the same, looking through some of the books on the same shelf you were inspecting. 

When you both chose three books each, you went to go buy them. When you tried to pay for your books though, Ken refused to let you pay for them, even though you complained. The old woman at the cash register was giggling at the way the two of you were behaving. Kaneki had a smug look on his face as he handed the bills over to the lady, and you pouted like a child. 

“Have a good day ma'am,” Kaneki said as the two of you walked out, also refusing to let you carry the bag of books. 

She smiled at you two before muttering 'cute couple’ to herself when the door closed. 

“Where do you want to go now?” Kaneki asked since you were now just walking nowhere. 

“Hmm…. Let’s go by my apartment, I know that Gūru misses you.” You said with a giggle. [Gūru is the Japanese word for ghoul. i used google translate don't hate me :< ] 

“You know [Name]-chan, you never did tell me why you named your cat that.” Kaneki said curiously. 

Gūru was a crystal-blue eyed Siamese cat you adopted from the animal shelter a few months back. You never gave an explination to the name, Ken thought it was just a physical representation of yours and Hide's theory that ghouls are just like humans, beautiful creatures. 

You smiled at him, “I know, I’ll tell you about it later.” 

When you arrived at your home, you unlocked and let yourself and Kaneki in. Hearing the door open, your cat came prancing in, meowing when he saw you. You smiled and greeted him, because that’s what you’re supposed to do. You heard Kaneki chuckle at you as you set your purse down, making you pout for making fun of you. 

You started to make some coffee since you stayed up late last night trying to decide what you wanted to wear today and told Ken to make himself at home, which he did. You asked if he wanted a snack, which he politely declined. 

You handed him a cup of coffee and sat down next to where Kaneki sat on your couch. 

“You make really good coffee [Name],” he complimented. 

“Thank you, I was practically raised on coffee.” You teased before you got serious, “Can I talk to you about something Ken?” 

He got nervous. You always added the ’-chan’ suffix to his name, and hearing you say it without it made him nervous, like when you call him by his surname, but nodded. 

“I don’t want to really know what happened with your accident, because I know there are things you aren’t telling me and Hide. Ok?” He nodded and you smiled, “Two years ago my parents were killed by ghouls, the only evidence saying so was the teeth marks in the body parts that remained in their house where our gardener found them.” Kaneki looked at you with wide eyes, not knowing what to say, “I know what Rize was, and when I heard about your date with her, I was nervous. My parents died because of bad ties with ghouls. I didn’t want to scare you, so I didn’t say anything. I don’t work with the ghoul investigators, nor do I work with the ghouls. I’m just an outsider that happens to know more than I should. But since I knew about Rize and when I didn’t hear from you forever after your date, I thought the worse of course. But during that time period, I came to realization about something.”

You set your cup of coffee on the coffee table and stared at your hands in your lap, “I’m in love with your Kaneki Ken. I tore my hair from the roots thinking that you were dead and I could have saved you.” There were tears filling your eyes as you said this, but you still looked back up at him, “I don’t care what you are now, I’m just glad you’re ok. And please don’t forget about me, that’s all I want.” You placed a hand over his, squeezing it as a single tear slid down your cheek. 

Kaneki didn’t know what to think of all of this. You just told him everything he didn't know he wanted to hear, you confessed to him, and all you wanted was him to not forget you? He couldn’t forget you even if there was a gun held to his head, he could never do that. 

You were his friend, a light in his dark life, and maybe he should have realized his feelings sooner too. But he couldn't think that way, no 'what ifs' anymore, he had to think in the now, and how he wanted his future to become.

“I never blamed the ghouls for killing my parents, I don’t know what ghouls did it, there wasn’t much investigation into my parents case, but it’s ok. That’s how they have to survive, I mean, we kill cows and chickens to live, ghouls are just now higher on the food chain with humans. That’s why Gūru is Ghoul.” You said with a small smile, the cat coming to rub against your legs at the sound of his name. "Gūru is just like everyone else, has his own faults and that's ok." 

You bent down to scratch the cats head, Kaneki grabbed your outstretched hand and made you look at him. His eyes held so much emotion, you didn’t know what to say. 

“I could never forget you [Name]-chan because I only realized how much I love you when you came through the café's doors yesterday.” With every word he said, a smile grew on his face while a blush burned on yours. You didn’t expect him to have feelings towards you since he always acted brotherly towards you, nothing more. 

He kissed you. He didn't expect hit, and neither did you. 

In one swift movement he leaned forward and captured your lips with his. It was innocent, at first. He moved his lips against yours, coaxing you to join in, which you did. Kaneki leaned more into you and made the kiss more passionate and filled with longing.

Touka was right about you, all Kaneki had to do was give this relationship, to give you a chance and everything would be alright.

He was going to take a leap of faith forward and not let the past events prevent him to living the way he wants to right now.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @ ren_writes


End file.
